The melting point
by LiteralTrash001
Summary: (No such luck AU) Lincoln loud had been banned from his own house for the course of 4 months, walking far from the line of sanity. Now he has finally snapped, and decides to put an end to this. (Based off my other fic, “Stress relief”, but i must warn you, my updates are inconsistant)
1. chapter 1

**Sorry, I know this isn't an update to any of my other stories, but for some reason the idea just sort of popped into my head. This may end up being a one-shot, but if you want more, I may try to add, but I think this will just be a one shot.**

 **Anyways, here's a one-shot of Lincoln without his first victim.**

The night marked the four month point of Lincoln's exile from his own household. In the squirrel suit he lay outside, shivering in an unsettling way, if anyone bothered to notice. The boy had taken it upon himself to end his involvement with any of his friends from school, as he had no intention of going anymore. He had started ditching school by pretending to walk, and than hiding behind flips rest stop for a few hours. Lincoln was nothing now but a fidgeting body in a squirrel suit. However, he refused to just leave, as he didn't want them to think "good riddance" or "finally, he's gone" as his fractured thoughts made him believe. He refused to give them the satisfaction of his departure. His mind had only trace fragments of his sanity left, but they cobbled themselves together into a plan.

He waited till the weekend hit, before launching his plan into effect. The loud family had a busy weekend , as they were all planning to go shopping for new clothes. They had also needed to take all the pets to the vet, and even decided to take all of Lana's pets as well. All that left in the house tas Lincoln, and his final idea. After the family had left in "vanzilla", Lincoln got started on his plan. He went to the garage, and grabbed all of Lola's spare gas cans, as she always had enjoyed driving around the yard, and flaunting her superiority over Lincoln after his banishment. He brought the red canisters of gas into the house, and then went outside to Lisa's backyard bunker. "Some time ago, I had overheard a conversation from Lisa about not being aloud to clone the family. She however was never one for household rules." Lincoln said as he went to the underground hideouts.

As soon as he had gotten inside, he saw a bunch of buttons, including one for "project, grief prevention-Cloning" Lincoln pressed the button, and a secret door opened elsewhere in the bunker. Lincoln went in, and looked for his clone. He saw it at the end of the line, along with a note saying "incomplete, conciseness invalid. On hold, due to lack of genetic makeup". "Perfect" Lincoln thought as he pulled the clone out of the incubation pod. He then took off the squirrel suit, and put it on his doppelgänger, and lays it upstairs near his door. He than takes one of the gas cans into the bunker, spreads the contents inside, and ignites it after leaving. That should make sure she can't continue the reasearch for a while. After planting the body, he went back down and began to spread the gas around the entire bottom floor, and a line out the door. After he finished, he grabbed some matches from the kitchen and went to the phone.

"911, what's your emergency?" A lady on the phone answered. "Someone set fire to my house, I'm trapped inside and I'm running out of air!" Lincoln replied in a panicked voice. "We're sending the fire department to your location as fast as we can, try and hold out!" The lady said as she hung up. Well, times up, the white haired child said as he walked out of the house.

 **All around the mulberry Bush**

Lincoln began to hum a tune as he walked down the porch.

 **The monkey chased the Weasel.**

Lincoln took a match from his pocket, and struck it, lighting a small flame.

 **The monkey thought ''twas all in fun.**

Lincoln dropped the match into a small path of gasoline leading to the house.

 **Pop goes the weasel**

 **BOOM!!!**

The house caught ablaze, and a white haired child ran down the streets. Shortly followed by the sound of sirens rushing to put it out.

As the loud family finished their day, they saw a bunch of fire trucks parked outside their still smoldering home. "What's going on!?!?!" The panicked yelled as they ran to the firemen. "Is this your home by chance?" The fire chief asked, as mr loud quickly nodded. A police officer than cane up to him, asking questions regarding the blaze. The father responded in a panicked tone as he began to tell his information to the officer. Meanwhile the family was scared, as they no longer had a roof over their head, everything they owned was likely destroyed, Lincoln was at home at the time...

"LINCOLN WAS AT HOME!!!" Rita shouted as she ran up to the officer. As soon as the family heard, they turned white with fear. As the officer heard this, he suddenly had a somber tone as he took off his hat.

"I'm sorry" officer began. "But after we subdued the fire, we found the burnt body of a child upstairs. It seems your child has died." The officer spoke as the family just stood in shock and grief. Little did anyone know that the boy had run off, with plans of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln had ran away from the family that had mistreated him for 4 months. He had no idea where he would go from now on, nor any idea what he would do. He was entirely unprepared to live on his own in the world, but Lincoln didn't care. Lincoln didn't care because he no longer had the capacity to care. The plan to do what he did took the few remaining parts of his sanity, and crushed them. Now that Lincoln was able to escape, he finally ended up letting himself drop into total insanity, unable to even form complete his sentences. As he walked, he was spotted by a few passerby's, and just one look had them concerned for the boys mental health.

Meanwhile, the boys family was back at home, still trying to piece together what they had just heard. Yes, they had left their brother behind, but he should have been ok. They had done that for 4 months, and nothing happened. As the family thought on that, they had the sudden realization of what they had been doing. "I'm sorry, but may I ask what your son was doing home alone at the time?" The officer asked, before pulling out a notebook to make a report. The family sweated, which luckily went un-noticed by the officer.

"Lincoln was at home, watching the house while we were away" Lori lied, trying to buy her family some time. She knew It wasn't right, and what they did was even worse, but she couldn't even think about that right now. If they knew the truth, they would most likely end up separating their family, who was already broken over the situation. "Lincoln is one of the most mature of us, sometimes even more mature than me. So we thought he could handle watching the house while we were gone" Lori continued to tell the officer. "Hmmmm" The officer hummed as he looked through his notes. I suppose that makes sense. Lucky for the loud family, this brought slight comfort to the rest of the family as they would not be separated, however they still felt horrible to the greatest extent of their lives. After the fire department left, the family had to try and move on for the moment, as to find a place to sleep for a while.

Meanwhile, as Lincoln was walking wherever, with no peticular direction, he was stopped by a passing squad car. "Hey kid, are you okay? It's rather late to be walking at this ... time ... of night". The officers words began to die on his tongue, as he payed closer attention to the child. His skin was pale, hair disheveled, and he had a visible twitch. After noticing this, the police offered the white haired boy a ride to the police station, as to assess the situation. When they arrived, Lincoln was unable to give any information on his situation, and just sat there mumbling incoherently. After an assessment, the police identified the boys sanity as clynical, and had to take action. With no clear family, and no such debate from the patient, they had taken him to a mental hospital a few towns over.

The family was wrecked about what happened. They are now in a motel room trying to cope with the loss of the one they abandoned. Sure they lost the house, but the family felt that they deserved it after what they did. The entire family was trying to cope, but just couldn't, and what felt the worst for them was that Lincoln could have been saved if the only listened to reason. "The fire may have been unavoidable, but maybe Lincoln could have survived if he was with them". Was a big thought that most shared, but the true cause of the fire would soon be brought to light by Lisa, who decided to check what was left of the house, and the backyard bunker. When she entered the bunker, she made a massive discovery by what she found (or more accurately, didn't find).

 **Sorry if the end of the chapter feels off, but I am still having trouble trying to write this thing. Also, sorry for the wait, and not having any updates for my other works for a while. Still unsure of how I will continue them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry my updates are so inconsistent, but I usually write on my phone at around 3am, and when I have an idea of how I want it to play out. As I always state, I usually write these stories as I go along, and don't think too far on how it happens. Also, to anyone who complain's about me writing NSL fics, try to remember that you decided to read it in the first place. If you don't like NSL fics, then don't click on a fic that says NSL fanfic in the description. If you make complaints about the execution of said fic, that's fine with me, but I just find it stupid if you comment saying "NSL FANFICS SUCK", because you clicked on it in the first place, and I'm the one who's writing a fic I felt like writing.**

 **Sorry for the rant, but I just wanted to put that out there.**

After the loud family had put grieving Lincoln aside for the moment, they had come back to their burnt down house the following day to try and find anything that could have survived the fire. The family was in dispair, as the found that the things that they held closest had been reduced to piles of soot and ash. From Leni's dresses and Lola's gowns, to Lucy's poem book and Luan's dummy, Chuckles. Nothing in the house had survived the fire. One by one, the girls had found that everything they had held close gone, but Lisa held out hope. Lisa was hoping that some of her research materials had survived in the backyard bunker, but her hope was shattered when she got inside.

The floor was covered in soot, and everything inside was burnt to ash. Lisa was about to go into dispair, when a peculiar stench found it's way to her. It smelled as if a body had been roasted alive, and that's when Lisa noticed. The control panel was busted, but the wall on display at the moment showed a number of chambers with burnt corpses almost all of them. Whilst Lisa looked in horror at what was in front of her, she noticed that one cloning pod was empty, as if it was taken out before the blaze. After she noticed this, she went to an emergency room in the bunker, with a hidden control panel that nobody but Lisa could get to. The secret room opened, and behind the door was a massive computer with a lot of screen.

Lisa typed away furiously as she went to find the camera recording's of the house, and the bunker. As Lisa opened up the files, she recoiled in shock as she saw that it was Lincoln who set fire to the home. She watched as Lincoln broke into the bunker, and pulled out his clone, and burned everything to the ground. As the recording ended, Lisa just stood in shock, not knowing what to do. Should she tell her family right now that Lincoln was still alive? Should she tell the truth that he was the one who started the fire? Should she hide it until everybody had become more emotionally stable? Her mind was filled with questions but the one she wanted to figure out the most was why. She had noticed that Lincoln had acted a bit more unsightly, but still couldn't believe that he would do something like this. After thinking for a moment, she had realized that she hadn't actually seen Lincoln's face in a while, as it was always under a mascot head. It was then that she found the cause, and sunk down to her knees in dispair at what they all had done.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was at the hospital psychiatric ward, where they were still trying to successfully communicate with him. As the day went on, it was lunch time, and the task of delivering the insane boy his lunch was given to Mrs. Santiago. As she walked into the room, shy had froze at seeing her daughter's boyfriend, who had been presumed dead. "Lincoln?" She asked as she placed the tray down and took a closer look at his face. Lincoln just stared, eyes widening as he saw another fimiliar face. Shortly after, Maria went to make a phone call to her daughter, to tell her that Lincoln wasn't dead.

Ronnie Anne Santiago had become a wreck when she first heard that Lincoln had died. She had been a bit upset for a while as he made no effort to contact her for months, but just fell apart when hearing that he died in a house fire. The one boy that she had feelings for was said to be dead by cause of arson. As she was Laying in her Ben moping, her cellphone rang. She took a look at the caller ID, and picked up. "What is it mom?" Ronnie Anne asked, making it clear she wasn't in the mood to talk. "Ronnie, Lincoln's not dead, I found him at the hospital!" Maria said, not beating around the bush with the news. At this, Ronnie Sat up immediately, "what, really? What's going on, what happened?" Ronnie asked frantically. I'll tell you when I get home tonight, because I'm still being informed on the details.

Maria Santiago hung up the phone, and went to the doctor assigned to Lincoln. "Doctor, I need the file for the patient assigned to room 322, stat!" The doctor looked at her for a moment, and complied seeing her frantic hurry. As mrs Santiago looked over the notes, she noticed what was going on. A lot of the information was incomplete, as the boy was unable to give any in his current state. The files didn't have an age, or a family, or even a name listed. Almost all the information was blank, except for a note wrote down near the bottom. "Looks suspicious like the child reported dead in a house fire. With this information, Maria felt confident in what would otherwise seem like a longshot of a hypothesis. She went to finish her shifts for the day, and tell her family the news.

 **Just to clear up something, it may seem that if Lincoln had gone insane to the point of incoherence, he wouldn't be able to fake his death so well, and probably would have burnt the family as well. I didn't want to write Loud family murder, because if I do, that means I can't use them in the story anymore, and him being able to fake his death was just for a setup, so please just bear with me.**


End file.
